Forget Me Not
by shantotto farron
Summary: Omaeda's incompetence has gotten his captain into trouble once again! Soi Fon has been sent for a mission into Rukongai to investigate a series of reported cases where people have begun to lose their minds. However, after being attacked by a mysterious hollow that has left her unconscious, Unohana now cares for her in the 4th division. ls she going to be alright?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second fanfic. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Forget Me Not

The day had begun as usual in Sereitei, the captains were up and about, finishing their training and completing what paperwork they had. But not for Soi Fon. The 2nd division captain had been kept up the previous night as a result of her lieutenant's consistency in failing to keep up with his assigned tasks. Despite the many stern warnings that she had given him, Omaeda was just a couch potato and was as lazy as anyone could be. Soi Fon had to cover for him on many occasions, and the duty of the previous night was all too exhausting. She had to go with a few of her seated officers to walk through the whole of Sereitei, as part of a security set-up that was assigned to a certain squad every night. Captain's need not participate, but Omaeda had failed his captain once more and Soi Fon had to cover for him once again. She knew that she couldn't tolerate for much longer, and she had decided that Omaeda was going to get the ass kicking of his life later that night.

"Captains," Yamamoto called over Sereitei's PA system. "Assemble in the meeting hall immediately!"

"Great," Soi Fon thought to herself. Not even getting as much as an hour's rest the night before, she knew that she wouldn't be able to carry out her daily routines. Now coupled with this sudden meeting, she was absolutely sure she would collapse from her tiredness before the day was done.

Later at the meeting….

"Morning fellow captains," Yamamoto greeted. "By now, I'm sure all of you have heard about the strange attacks in Rukongai. I've called for this meeting to brief you all about the situation. In section four of the north district of Rukongai, there have been reports that people have started acting crazy for no apparent reason amidst the strange appearance of sudden energy readings. I'm sending….."

"I know Sir," Soi Fon interrupted the captain commander. Knowing the incompetency of her vice-captain, the 2nd division mission completion quota had not been fulfilled as of yet and Soi Fon had to make up for what Omaeda lacked.

"I'm glad you know Soi Fon-taichou. Displays from your squad have been disappointing!"

"Sorry Sir, it's my fault. I've been too lenient."

"No excuses. I'll deal with your failings later. Right now, your priority is to find out what's happening in Rukongai. You'll depart Sereitei as soon as this meeting is adjourned. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

The meeting was brutal for Soi Fon. Her exhaustion had taken its toll on her body. She had barely managed to stay awake during the meeting and now she had to go on a mission. This was going to be a long and tiring day ahead for her but once it was over though, she was going to give Omaeda a beating like he never received before for he had unleashed the wrath of his captain. Before that though, Soi Fon had to complete the task at hand.

"That lazy bastard….He's going to get what's coming to him," Soi Fon muttered to herself as she stampered towards the exit gates of Sereitei.

"Did you say something captain?" one of the guards asked.

"No….no I didn't….just open the gates so I can get out of here…."

"Understood ma'am. Open the gates!"

As soon as she stepped out of the place, Soi Fon made haste in heading towards Rukongai. Upon reaching her destination, she was surprised to see so many souls out in the streets that were seemingly waiting for the arrival of some form of help.

"Miss shinigami! Miss shinigami!" a young woman called out to Soi Fon.

"What's the problem?"

"My husband, ever since the incident, he's forgotten everything! His friends, his family, just….everything! He's lost his mind!"

"Ok, take me to him."

Soi Fon was led to a small wooden house at the edge of the 4th district of Rukongai. Stepping into the place, she was shocked to find a young man with both his hands and legs tied to a bedpost. He screamed and screamed like he was in severe pain and struggled to break free. His family members that surrounded him had to constantly restrain him to keep him from hurting himself.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Please calm down dad…..we're your family….."

"I have no family…..I have no one…..now let me go!"

"What happened exactly?" Soi Fon asked as she turned around to face the woman again.

"Well," the woman started to explain. "It happened about three days ago. A weird hollow that was covered in a cloak slashed him with an enormous weapon. He didn't suffer any injuries whatsoever but he blacked out. Upon waking up though…..he seemed to forget everything about himself….as I mentioned earlier. Several other residents of the 4th district had also suffered attacks from the same hollow but I'm sure that you're aware of this already."

"Yeah, my superior have already briefed us. So all the attacks were caused by the same hollow? Interesting, I'll report back and help will come as soon as it can."

"Thank you for your help ma'am."

"No worries."

Exiting the house, Soi Fon pondered around the area to investigate further about the matter. All the residents gave the same detailed explanation that the woman had given her. Confirming the results, she was just about to head back towards Sereitei when a burst of energy stopped her in her tracks. A black vortex started to form in the middle of the street that she was standing in and as soon as it had disappeared, a hollow appeared.

"So…you're the hollow causing the trouble?"

Wearing a cloak and carrying a huge weapon matching the description of the residents, the hollow let out a huge roar before finally charging towards Soi Fon. The 2nd division captain moved out of the way just in time and aimed a kick towards the hollows head. However, using its weapon as a shield, deflected Soi Fon's kick away and she bounced off a nearby wall before landing on the ground taking a defensive stance. Soi Fon marveled at the quickness of the hollow. It was the first time a hollow had matched her speed for speed, but then again, she was worn out from the night before. Regardless, she had to keep her focus. This hollow wasn't meant to be trifled with.

"Wow, you're fast and strong," remarked Soi Fon. "But too bad, it is time to end this. Sting all enemies to death, Suzemebachi."

As her shikai began to form on her hand, Soi Fon aimed Suzemebachi towards the hollow's head. Once again, the hollow managed to avoid the attack but this time though, the slight extra reach of Suzemebachi managed to hook onto the cloak of the hollow. Pulling her hand away, Soi Fon managed to tear the cloak of the hollow away from its body. She was not prepared though for what she was about to witness. The true form of the hollow was something straight out of a nightmare. It's body was entirely invisible and the only thing that could be seen were its dark yellow eyes. The weapon it carried seemed to levitate in mid-ar.

"Wha…wha…what are you?" Soi Fon stuttered in horror. She was frozen in her position as the hollow let out a huge roar once more before slashing her weapon at the captain. This time though, her petrification coupled with her tiredness prevented her moving out of the way in time. Soi Fon was struck and she began to black out. Before she knew it, the hollow was out of her sight

"Wh…what's happening…" Soi Fon thought to herself as she fell to her knees. Finally collapsing, Soi Fon fell face first onto the solid ground as her body lied sprawled.

A few hours later…..

"Any reports from Soi Fon-taichou?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, communications with Soi Fon ceased almost two hours ago," replied his lieutenant.

"Summon her seated officers into Rukongai and find her now!"

"Yes Sir!"

As her officers of the 2nd division made their way into Rukongai, they were puzzled by a crowd of people that encircled a certain part of the ground. Making their way towards the front, they were stunned to find their captain's unconscious body on the ground.

"CAPTAIN!" one of her officers yelled.

"What happened?" questioned the officer to of the villagers.

"A hollow appeared and a fight ensued…..it was the one that made the people around here lose their minds!"

"The attack left your captain on the floor there and we were seeing if we could be of any help…."

"I see…thank you for your kindness. We'll take it from here."

"Quick, you three, lift her up and let's move out! We need to get her medical attention now!"

"Understood!"

Carefully, the three officers lifted Soi Fon's body off the ground before the entire batch of dispatched officers left Rukongai to head back to Sereitei. Their captain was in a bad way and there was no telling what had happened to her.

Upon reaching back, Soi Fon was immediately sent to the headquarters of the 4th division. The officers though, were barred entry into the treatment room for Unohana did not want to be disturbed. Soi Fon's fate was now all up to Unohana now and there was no guarantees of the safety of the 2nd division captain…..

So that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Lemme know how yall feel about it Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: My Name's…

"How's Soi Fon taichou?" asked Unohana to one of her assistants.

"Her vitals all look good...but her brain activity is weak and we can't determine why as yet."

"I see. Well, any signs of her waking up as yet?"

"No…not.."

Just as her assistant was about to finish, a huge groan could be heard coming from the treatment room. Rushing into the room, Unohana and her assistants instantly focused their gaze upon Soi Fon. She let out a huge yawn as she began to stretch her arms. Moving closer to her, the eyes of the 2nd division captain began to flutter open. However, Unohana and her assistants weren't prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Wha…wh…where am I?"

"Soi Fon-taichou! You're finally awake! How're you feeling?"

"Soi Fon? Who….who's that? Who am I…who are you guys!?" Soi Fon said this time in a much more distressed tone.

"Calm down…you were on a mission and…"

"Mission? What mission? What is this place? What did you all do to me?"

"Please stop. You're not thinking…"

Cutting Unohana off, Soi Fon lept from the bed she was lying on and raised her zanpaktou, placing the blade at the neck of her assistants. Using the assistant as a human shield, Soi Fon began to move towards the exit.

"Don't try anything funny otherwise I'll kill her!"

"Unohana taichou! Plea…." the assistant's face started to widen in horror as she began to cry. "Please save me!"

"Shut your trap bitch!

"Al…alright…don't do anything rash Soi Fon….." Unohana tried coaxing her as she motioned with her hands to tell Soi Fon to relax.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Unohana and the remaining assistants could only watch as one of their own was being taken hostage right in front of their very eyes. They were wise not to make any sudden movements for it could have provoked a confused Soi Fon into actually slashing the neck of her hostage. As she finally reached the exit, Soi Fon released her hold on Unohana's assistant and delivered a huge roundhouse kick to the assistant which sent her flying into the far corner of the room. Upon which, the 2nd division swiftly made her way out of the room as Unohana tended to the injuries of her subordinate.

"Ai-san, are you alright?" asked a concerned looking Unohana.

"Yeah….I'm fine….but Soi Fon-taichou….she's completely lost it!"

"Yeah….I know…..I have to report it to Captain Commander as soon as I can."

Later….

"Unohana-taichou, I understand that there was an incident. What happened?" asked a stern-looking Yamamoto.

"Yes Sir. Soi Fon taichou awoke after being attacked by the strange hollow but she has completely forgotten about everything. Who she was, where she was and what she was. I believe the hollow may have caused this."

"I see, and what is being done now?"

"Captain Mayuri has requested that a squad be sent to Rukongai to capture and bring the hollow back alive for tests. He mentioned that there may be a way to save Soi Fon- taichou from her current predicament if he were to find out what exactly the hollow has done."

"I understand so make it so!"

"Yes Sir. I'll dispatch a few of my seated officers to do so."

"Good….one more thing. I believe you're heard by now that someone has broken out of Sereitei. No question as to who that individual was…"

"I know Sir. In her confused state, I don't think Soi Fon-taichou would be willing to stay in a place crowded with people. It will only serve to obscure her senses even more."

"Please, ensure a squad is sent to ensure a safe return of the captain."

"It's already being taken care of Sir. Hitsugaya-taichou and his lieutenant Matsumoto are preparing to enter Rukongai as we speak."

"Good. You're in charge of this whole operation and ensure caution is observed when completing the tasks."

"Yes Sir I'll not let you down."

"Good,dismissed!"

Afterwards in Rukongai…

Soi Fon wandered aimlessly through the central district of Rukongai. Her memories had completely been erased and she had totally no idea of who she was. Walking down the streets with all eyes on her made her feel rather uncomfortable, for she was still wearing her captain's haori which puzzled the onlookers as to what a shinigami would be doing just walking around seemingly without a purpose. Confused and dazed, she had no plan whatsoever. She could only think of walking as far as her legs could take her.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" a scream came from a nearby house which caught the attention of Soi Fon. This house however was different. It was more solid than the rest of the hut-like houses that filled Rukongai, a house that was sheltered by a golden painted roof with a large maroon-coloured exterior wall. Figuring that it must have been some sort of trespassing into property, she hurried over to see what the commotion was about. However, upon entering, she witnessed men covered in black masks that began to escape through a nearby window, leaving behind a sole individual who, apparently, was too slow to make her escape with the rest of the group.

"Stealing again are you!? This will teach you a lesson!" yelled a man wielding a large spiked club as he began to swing it wildly.

"No, please…don't" the masked individual on the floor began to tear. She was about to be bashed to a pulp if no one stopped the enraged man.

"Hey!" Soi Fon screamed. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"A shinigami? Great! Please take this criminal away at once!"

"I have no idea what the heck you're talking about, but I do know you shouldn't just whack a child like that. You're going to pay you bastard."

"HEY! I'm the victim here. She and the rest of her bandit group have been targeting many….."

Before he could finish, Soi Fon leapt towards the man and with one swift roundhouse kick that landed right on his jaw, sent him crashing into the walls in the far corner of the house. Turning around to face the child, she offered her hand in aiding her to get up.

"Hey….are you okay?"

"A…a….shinigami?"

This word had irritated Soi Fon now. Everyone she had met ever since losing her memory had been calling her that and she had no idea what the word meant.

"I'm no shinigami…"

"Yeah you are. Look at your haori! You can't deny that you're a shinigami, and a captain at that too."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about….."

"You really don't know anything do you?"

Soi Fon let out a huge sigh. For how much longer did she have to repeat herself she thought. She felt as if her voice had been played back on a continuous loop which really made her frustrated.

"I'm telling you….I don't know who I am, I don't know what I am…"

"I see….well then, you can be a great addition to the group! Your fighting skills are magnificent! We could definitely use you when any one of us are in trouble again."

"What are y…."

"C'mon!" the little girl said as she started dragging Soi Fon by the hand out of the house. "I think you should meet the others."

Leading her to a forest quite a distance away, the girl continued to pull Soi Fon along with her. No matter how many times Soi Fon had asked, the girl would never give a concise answer, remaining quiet on most occasions or giving one word answers. Soi Fon couldn't tolerate this for much longer and she was about to let loose when suddenly, the pair reached a clearing in the forest. Pulling out a small pellet from her side pocket, the girl threw it on the grown upon which it exploded into a huge smokescreen. As soon as it had dissipated, a structure had mysteriously appeared in front of the two.

"What the…."

"C'MON!" said the girl this time in a more excited tone.

As the pair edged closer to the structure, Soi Fon turned back only to see the forest that was previously behind her vanish into thin air. This had hade Soi Fon somewhat afraid. Already confused about her surroundings, it was not much of a relief to be transported to some place that was unknown to her and that her seemingly only way out was now gone.

"What's your name Miss shinigami?"

"Soi….Soi Fon….or at least I think it is."

"What!? You don't even know your own name?"

"Well….when I first woke up, the people that were around me called me Soi Fon."

"Soi Fon huh? Well," said the young girl as she kicked open the entrance to the place. "Soi Fon-tachou, welcome to Tarantula."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been rather busy the past month and yeah…I can't post as much as I would like to because my schedule is pretty tight. So for the people who have been reading, apologies once more.

Chapter 3: Grand Welcome

"Tarantula?" Soi Fon said in astonishment as she stared into the place.

"Yeah," said the small girl in reply. "That's the name of our bandit group and this is our hideout."

Examining the place, Soi Fon was rather impressed at the organization of the group. They were well divided into different teams and each had their own specific roles and tasks.

"You two!" shouted one of the members. "Two pounds of rice into that sack there!"

"Five litres of water into that jar!" screamed another.

"What exactly…..do you guys do here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" chuckled the small girl. "We're like Robin Hood y'know? Stealing from the rich and redistributing the items and such to the poor."

"Isn't that just wrong…..you guys are taking what's not yours."

"You're just like the naysayers. You guys don't understand us at all….."

Soi Fon noticed that she had upset the small child as she began to clear the tears from her eyes, but what was she to do? It was the way she truly felt and she'd rather say it sooner than later. However, the shinigami felt like something bigger was bothering the young girl, but it was best not to go in too deep just as yet. After all, she was still a stranger to Soi Fon.

"I'll take you to our leader now!" said the girl as she began to grab on to Soi Fon's haori and pull her along.

"Wa…wait," Soi Fon said as she pulled free of the young girl's grip. "I never said I wanted to see this leader of yours…..and you hadn't even introduced yourself?"

"Tsk tsk…..you won't regret coming with me…..and….my name's Yuko. Now c'mon!"

Dragging her once more, Yuko had led Soi Fon into the back of the hideout which was somewhat of a garden area filled with blossomed sakura trees. There was a waterfall too that cascaded down from a high cliff but something was amiss. The water was still and did not flow from there on and it seemed like it wasn't a form of décor, but was meant to conceal something else, or so at least Soi Fon thought. Then, Yuko threw a pebble right through the waterfall and it split into two, revealing a hidden passage.

"Let's go!"

Walking through the passage, Soi Fon was led to a chamber that was only lit by candlelight. There, her eyes focused on a rather old man that sat crossed-legged whom was meditating. The old man though, the 2nd division captain noticed, had a good build and the energy that flowed from him was rather immense for an aged man, which scared Soi Fon a little.

"Yuko…..you've returned. And you brought a guest I see…."

Immediately kneeling down, Yuko began to acknowledge the man by bowing her head to the point where here face touched the floor.

"Yes master, this is Soi Fon! She helped me out when I was in trouble just now with the rest…."

Then, suddenly, one of the elderly man's eye opened and it shot a stare directly at Yuko. "You were left behind again weren't you….how many times has this been? I will not tolerate much more, is this understood?"

"Yes master! Please forgive me!"

"And as for you…..shinigami-taichou…..what's you name?"

"Soi Fon."

"How did you come to find Yuko?"

"Well, I heard a commotion and went to check it out as all. Nothing much."

"I see, you have my thanks for helping Yuko out."

Soi Fon didn't feel much sincerity in his words. Despite losing her memory, she could still get a good read on those around her and she wasn't getting a good vibe from the man.

"You're welcome."

"If you would like to join tarantula, you'll have to pass a certain test. Do you accept?"

Considering that she now had nothing at all, Soi Fon decided that it was best to join the bandit group for now, at least until she regained her memory.

"Yes."

"Good, it will be great to have a shinigami amongst our ranks. Yuko, please guide Soi Fon and show her around until her test is determined."

"Understood!"

Getting up, Yuko and Soi Fon exited the chamber and entered back into the main building. Showing her around the place, they finally came to a halt outside a room that was rather decorated to please a small child.

"Here's my room, you'll be staying with me for now. Put down your zanpaktou and rest a bit. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Thanks Yuko," said Soi Fon as she placed Suzemebachi down into a corner of the room.

"You're welcome."

"Yuko-chan….you feel hatred towards the man…..don't you"

Slamming the doors shut, she hurried over to Soi Fon's side and cupped her mouth with her right palm.

"Shhhhh….not so loud…..others might hear you…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"No…no you're not! Why would anyone hate Gilgamesh-sama?"

"I could read you…everything about you seemed…..different, shall we say, as soon as we stepped into his chamber."

"Nonsense…..I'm always like that. To serve him is more than I could ever ask for!"

"Alright…if you say so…."

"Good. Now, if you would excuse me, I've got more duties to attend to. Be back to check on you later!"

"What a bad liar," Soi Fon thought to herself as Yuko exited the room.

Soi Fon knew that Gilgamesh was trouble and that Yuko did not enjoy the treatment that she had been receiving. If she were to help Yuko in anyway possible, she had to know more about Gilgamesh and the kind of person that he was. Looking around the room, Soi Fon began to examine the books stacked nicely on a nearby shelf but unfortunately for her, they were of no use. She was just about to give up when she spotted something under Yuko's bed. Pulling the object out, she began to examine the journal and discovered that it was actually Yuko's diary. She was however, going to be terrified by what she saw.

Day 1: Gilgamesh, the master swordsman from legend, a man who was as ruthless as they came, recruited me! I'm not going to let him down! Let's go Tarantula!

Day 159: The first time he shouted at me….he doesn't seem like the nice guy I thought he was…

Day 291: He hit me…..

Day 377: Gilgamesh said he was going to torture me…I don't know how much more I can take….

Day 425: I just can't…I should just kill myself…..

Day 517: He broke my leg today….and he said by arms were next…..I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE!"

The pages continued on and on about Yuko detailing Gilgamesh's torture methods and thoughts about committing suicide. She remarked at how long Yuko had actually lasted but the young girl had been through so much and there was no telling how much longer she could last before she would actually break. She had to get through to Yuko and she flipped through the pages of the diary in an attempt to do so. Before long though, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and Soi Fon quickly hid the diary back into the position in which she found it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go find you a weapon that suits your style. You can't be using that old zanpaktou now can you?"

"Yeah I guess," Soi Fon replied. "Yuko…..are you…alright?" asked the shinigami as she noticed the bruises on Yuko's cheek and arms and the limp that she was now walking with.

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"You're injured…."

"What these? They're nothing, I fell down just now."

"Right…you fell….." said Soi Fon sarcastically knowing that the injuries she saw was a result of more torture.

"Yeah…don't you believe me?"

"I don't…..no way you could have possibly sustained those injuries just by falling down stairs….."

"It was a long flight of steps ok!?" said an increasingly agitated Yuko. "Come one, we've got stuff to do."

Following Yuko out of the room, Soi Fon knew that her days in Taratuala were going to be unpleasant. But alas, she had no choice and it seemed like sticking with the bandits was the only way forward she could go.

That's the end of Chapter 3! Well, if you're wondering how and why I chose Gilgamesh to be a character, I'm a big fan of Final Fantsasy and Clash on the Big Bridge was playing so yeah…Anyways, lemme know how you guys feel about the story


	4. Chapter 4

Once again sorry to those who actually like the story…I've been really busy so yeah…..but I do hope to continue writing! Without further a do, here's Chapter 4

Chapter 4: With Flying Colours

"Soi Fon, are you ready?"

"I guess," she replied Yuko. "I mean, don't I even get to know what the test is about?"

"Well, unfortunately no…it's a standardized test and members are sworn by oath not to reveal what it's about to others."

"Okay….I guess."

Soi Fon, not having her memory, had lost the confidence that she once had. Whenever she faced a challenge, with or without prior knowledge to what it was, the 2nd division captain would always dive in face-first, with belief that she would always come out unscathed. Now that she had no idea what was in store for her, she was a nervous wreck, stripped of everything that made her a superb captain. Nonetheless, she could not avoid what was coming to her.

"Soi-Fon, please report to the training hall," announced someone from over the PA system.

Making her way to the training hall, Yuko walked by her side, reassuring her whenever she felt the vibes from Soi Fon. Although they still hardly knew each other, Yuko felt a certain attraction towards the Soi Fon, though she didn't know why. She would always stare at her in a certain way, and before long, Soi Fon started to notice the occasional glare that came her way.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Soi Fon.

"Nothing….." muttered Yuko.

"You're a bad liar you know….."

"What? I'm not lying, I'm just nervous for you….."

"Hey, if anyone who should be nervous, it should be me. You're not the one taking the test….but thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcomed."

"Well, we're here."

Stepping into the training hall, its layout had greatly stunned Soi Fon. Not only was it tremendous in size, but it looked like a desert with a multitude of type of weapons that were left in the sands.

"Excuse me miss," an assistant said. "We'll have to take your zanpaktou."

"What…why?"

"You'll find out soon. Your weapon please?"

Reluctantly handing over Suzemebachi, she stepped onto the desert with fear of what was to come.

"Welcome Soi Fon."

"Gilgamesh…"

"Well, what you see before you is a desert that's filled with weapons. Your odjective, find a weapon that suits you and eliminate your opponent. Otherwise, death shall be your punishment."

"Wha….what?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! Why the heck should I have to die just because I fail your stupid assessment?"

"Tradition, my dear…You should have thought twice before following Yuko…which begs the question, are you ready?"

"Like I have a choice…."

Moving a few steps forward, Soi Fons legs began to wobble as the ground beneath her began to shake. Then, in the middle of the desert, a sandstorm began to form around a rather large figure. As the figure came closer to Soi Fon, she was petrified by what she saw. Paralysis crawled all through her body as she finally got a good look at the figure. A giant humanoid figure, no taller than a height of three metres, dressed as a knight approached her carrying a huge lance. The armor looked normal and all except for the fact that it was stained crimson red with blood.

"I….I have to kill this thing?"

Before she even had a moment to gather her thoughts, the knight launched his lance downwards. Soi Fon dodged the attack and rolled to her right, before crouching down to take a defensive stance. She stared around the field for any sort of weapon she could use. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a whip-blade lying in front of a nearby boulder. Taking a huge step of shunpo to retrieve the weapon, the knight spotted her movement and launched its lance in her direction, smashing the boulder in the process.

"SOI FON!"

"I expected more of her….."

"No…."

Soi Fon was nowhere to be seen amidst the dust cloud that formed after the knight had smashed the boulder into pieces. As he turned away and prepared to leave, Soi Fon leapt high above the dust cloud and launched the whip-blade in its direction, striking the knew of the knight which had caused it to crash down hard towards the ground. Even if she had lost of her memory of who she was, Soi Fon was still a battle tactician at heart and she was still able to analyse and utilize her surroundings most efficiently.

"Wow….isn't your friend something….Yuko-chan?" smiled Gilgamesh in a sickly manner.

"Y…yeah she is….."

Getting back up, the knight tried to fix its gaze on the ever mobile Soi Fon. Attempting to strike a moving target with a heavy weapon was a real chore, but so was having to use a weapon that was just plain slow. Using the whip-blade was tiring Soi Fon out, for it took a real long time to launch, after which the knight would have gotten ample time to react.

"This isn't good….it's too slow…." Soi Fon thought to herself. "This guy doesn't seem to be tiring out as well…..shit….what gives?"

Constantly losing herself in her thoughts, it was only matter of time before Soi Fons concentration would give in. Soon enough, after a slight miscalculation of when to launch her whip-blade, the knight took the opportunity to strike Soi Fon with his lance, sending her flying backwards several tens of metres before crashing hard onto a large rock formation.

"Shit…..damn it….screw this thing….what…..what should I do?"

Dropping the whip-blade, she recognized her zanpaktou lying on the ground nearby. Unable to recall that she was a shinigami though, her powers with Suzemebachi were limited. However, she hoped for a miracle that once she got into a real fight with the zanpaktou, her memories would come flooding back. That was, unfortunately, wishful thinking on her part and with a gaping wound right across her chest and blood streaming out, it seemed like the tides had turned. The knight kept on wildly swinging his lance, and with the injury slowing her down, it was inevitable that Soi Fon would soon be hit again. True enough, with her slowed movements, the knight was able to aim a perfect swing of his weapons towards Soi Fon but luckily this time, Soi Fon was able to raise Suzemebachi in time to avoid direct contact with the lance. Still, the impact was strong enough to send her crashing towards the ground once more.

"Damn it…..not again…this hurts….." muttered Soi Fon as she lay on her backside, using her hands to claw and drag herself away from the knight. Her impending doom was approaching but, serendipitously, she felt that her left hand grabbed onto something and then, a sudden surge of energy flowed through her entire body.

"SOI FON!"

"What….what's this power?"

Finally being able to stand up, she stared down at both her hands, and realizing that not only was Suzemebachi in one hand, but apparently, she had grabbed another zanpaktou in the midst of her crawling.

"This…..it…it feels awesome….better not let it go to waste!"

Soi Fon felt invigorated and charged at the knight with both zanpaktous. Despite him swinging wildly once more, he could not land any blows on the 2nd division captain and before long, she had dashed under him, slicing both his knees this time which caused him to fall to the ground in a kneeling position, and he was now just a sitting duck, waiting for Soi Fon to finish him off.

"You bitch…..you really did a number on me…but now, it's time to say goodbye."

Approaching the knight, Soi Fon raised both her zanpaktous towards the side of the neck of the knight, such that it formed and X shape, with Suzemebachi slightly elevated higher than the other zanpaktou. Then, in one swift move, she sliced the knights neck, decapitating him in the process.

"As expected…." Gilgamesh said to himself as Yuko collapsed onto both needs, desperately gasping for air.

Upon slugging her way back to the entrance, Soi Fon had taken notice of Yukos weakened state and immediately went to her aid.

"Good showing Soi Fon!" congratulated Gilgamesh. "What was that power thought?"

"It doesn't matter, its gone now anyways…..what happened to Yuko?"

"She's just sick, nothing to worry about."

The manner in which she was replied disgusted Soi Fon. Not only did his tone sound wrong, the manner in which Gilgamesh replied her showed no care or concern for the little girl. Soi Fon lifted Yuko up and guided her back towards her quarters, not before though Gilgamesh last words to her before they left.

"Take care Soi Fon, I'll be seeing you again soon."

Finally arriving back, she rested Yuko on her bed as Soi Fon took a seat on a nearby couch.

"Thank you….Soi Fon."

"What happened to you? That bastard, he did this didn't he?"

"No….no he didn't….I swear..."

"DON"T LIE TO ME! I'LL GET THE BASTARD IF ITS…"

Out of the blue, Soi Fons stopped mid-sentence when she began feelings spasms through her body.

"Soi Fon…are you alright? 

"I'm fine…..just…"

Then, her ears began to ring and her vision started to fade. Losing consciousness, Soi Fon finally blacked out as she collapsed to the floor.

"SOI FON!"

Well, that's the end of Chapter 4! Once again, thanks for reading and let me know how you guys feels about the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5….here we go!

Chapter 5: Flashback

"Hey, wait up!"

"You're slow Yuko!"

"Give me a break! You know I'm not as fast as you onee-san…."

"Hey, you have to keep up…..Soi Fon-sama only wants us to get stronger…."

"I know…but still…"

"Haha, don't worry, we'll rest for now and let's pick it uptomorrow."

With her eyes fluttering open, Soi Fon was still in a dazed state as she awoke to find herself lying down on the bed in Yuko's room. Feeling sore from the fight, she struggled to get out of the bed and stumbled a few times as she tried to make her way to the bathroom. Just before entering, she was interrupted by the sound of the main door opening.

"Soi Fon-chan, you up?" said a concerned sounding Yuko.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Well, you look well rested."

"Yeah, the fight took a lot out of me…..but I'll make it."

"Good to hear….anyways, here's some herbs and medicine for your injuries."

Ushering the way towards the couch, Yuko coaxed the 2nd division captain towards the couch in the living room. Making her sit, Yuko tended to the injuries of the older woman, rubbing the herbs against the wounds amidst the groans and moans of Soi Fon. The burns of the herbs clearly affected her as she constantly moved away every time Yuko attempted to use the herbs.

"OUCH…ahhh…how much more?" said an increasingly disgruntled Soi Fon.

"That's all, and now to seal the wounds with some bandages…..and….all done."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Clearing up the area, Yuko was about to leave before she was stopped by Soi Fon.

"Yuko….can I…..talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah…" replied Yuko in a rather confused tone as she took a seat next to Soi Fon. "What's the matter?"

"Well, before I awoke, I had a dream."

"Really? What about?"

"Well, I don't know what to make of it, but I heard your name being mentioned."

Upon hearing this, Yukos face fell to the floor and this was noticed by Soi Fon. However, she chose not to pay much attention and continued on.

"It seemed like a hornet was racing and this Yuko, whatever or whoever she was, was lagging rather behind. It was quite amusing actually, the way this person or thing, asked the Hornet to slow down. That wasn't' all, this Yuko addressed the hornet as onee-chan so maybe they were sisters. Then came the strangest part, they said that Soi Fon-sama wanted them to be stronger…..this Soi Fon person…..it couldn't be me….could it?"

"Well, you aren't even sure of your name yet, aren't you? That's only the name people addressed you as and you have no idea who those people were. This Soi Fon person could be anyone."

"I guess….then what about your name being mentioned? Coincidence?"

"Yeah, I've never known anyone by the name of Soi Fon until I first met you….so this Yuko person can't be me…"

"I guess….."

Well, maybe you're just exhausted and need a bit more rest."

"Yeah…maybe you're right…."

"Try not to ponder too much about it. Now that you're officially a member of Tarantula, you may be deployed at any time…..so you have to be well-rested and ready at any time."

"Alright then….thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome. Now if you would excuse me…"

As Yuko took her leave, Soi Fon couldn't help but to question the truthfulness of Yukos answer. She couldn't keep a straight face throughout the entirety of their conversation and Soi Fon didn't get a good vibe from Yukos body language. She was sure that Yuko was hiding something and Soi Fon was determined to find out what was going on. But for now though, she had to focus on her coming days as a Tarantula member. Considering that she had nothing to do for the moment, she decided to rest up some more to recover from her injuries

"Soi Fon-san…" came a voice that woke Soi Fon up from her slumber.

"Yuko…." replied the 2nd division captain as she rubbed the dirt off from her eyes. Her eyes began to widen in horror as she started to examine the fresh new injuries on the young girl. "Yuko…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"No…..nothing….its….its just as small training injury….."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? BOTH YOUR EYES ARE SWOLLEN AND YOU HAVE BRUISES ALL OVER YOUR BODY! GILGAMESH…HE DID THIS….DIDN'T HE?

"No….he …"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW HE DID IT….PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH SO I CAN HELP YOU."

"Please…listen to me…..he didn't do this…and…..he has a mission for you…."

Soi Fon was silent this time…..with her mind made up already about what she was going to do.

"A hollow has been disrupting our missions…Gilgamesh wants you to get rid of that hollow. Don't forget to report back to him after you're done."

"I tell you…when I get back…..he's going to get what's coming to him," said Soi Fon as she decided to wait till the mission was over to enter Gilgameshs quarters since she did not have a reason to visit him. If she tried anything now, the guards outside his room would inform him immediately.

Upon reaching into Rukongai, she was quickly called into action when she witnessed that a hollow was terrorizing a group of residents. It was the same hollow as before, though Soi Fon could not recognize it since she had lost her memory.

"You're a scary one….aren't you?" teased Soi Fon.

Letting out a huge roar, the hollow charged towards her with his weapon in hand. Soi Fon did the same thing and with her zanpaktou in hand, aimed a slash at the hollow. The steel blade of their weapons clashed with a sound that resembled the scratching of nails on a chalkboard which created a flurry of sparks that flew in every direction around them. Realising that no one was going to give in, Soi Fon leaped backwards and took a different approach. Jumping high into the air, she aimed a kick towards the hollow but it had anticipated the move well and moved out of the way. Matching each other blow for blow, the battle seemed like it was at an impasse.

"Wow…you're one tough one aren't you?"

Just as soon as Soi Fon had finished, the hollow vanished into thin air.

"What the….come out you coward!" yelled Soi Fon still sensing that the hollow was still nearby.

Then, from the corner of her eye, she was a blade fast approaching but fortunately, she managed to raise her zanpaktou in time to avoid a direct hit from the hollow. The impact was still great enough however, to still send Soi Fon crashing into a nearby building. Soi Fon would have recovered fast enough though if not for the fact that she was still nursing her injuries from before. She struggled to get out of the rubble as the hollow made its way towards her with its weapon raised.

"Shit…..it looks like…I'm done for…"

Just as the hollow was about to go in for the coup de grace, something stopped it in its tracks.

"Rikujōkōrō!"

Then, six pillars of light pierced through the hollows mid-section which completely paralysed it.

"Soi Fon…..now!"

Finally freeing herself, Soi Fon managed to get up and launch her zanpaktou towards the hollows head, impaling it in the process. The hollow once again let out a huge roar before finally it de-materialised into many bits of tiny pieces.

"Thanks…whoever….or whatever you are…."

Before she had the time to turn around and face her rescuer though, he had already shunpoed in front of Soi Fon.

"You're welcomed."

"Excuse me…but I have to leave now….."

"Soi Fon wait! Don't you know who I am?"

"Sorry…..am I supposed to know you?"

"I'm Hitsugaya….Toshirou Hitsugaya…..Captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13. Don't you remember me?

Soi Fon was at a lost for words. Standing right in front of her was a young boy who claimed that he knew her. Tried as she may, tried as she might, she had no recollection of ever meeting this boy or ever knowing who he was.

"I'm sorry…..I really…"

Suddenly, Soi Fon cupped her ears and fell on both knees as she squinted her eyes as if she was hurting from something.

"Ugh…..ahhhhhhh!" screamed the 2nd division captain.

"Soi Fon! What's happening?"

"The ringing again…..make it stop!"

As she screamed once more, Soi Fon finally gave in at fell to the floor once again, just as she did before. Realising that she was now totally unconscious, Hitsugaya called for assistance to bring Soi Fon back to Sereitei.

"Don't worry…...you're going to be alright," said Hitsugaya into the ears of Soi Fon.

That's the end of Chapter 5! Well, once again, let me know what you guys think of it! I'll try to post as often as I can…..schedules gonna get tight again


	6. Chapter 6

Let's go!

Chapter 6: Unearthing the Truth

"How is she?"

"Her condition's stable, but her injuries are slightly more severe than I thought…."

"What?"

"At first I thought she just lost consciousness, but when I removed the bandages around her torso, I was a bit stunned to see that it had been covering a large wound across her chest."

"But why did she lose consciousness? Was she losing blood from the wound?"

"No….the blood loss was rather minimal…..I'm still not so sure why though she lost consciousness…..though Toshirou-san mentioned that just before she blacked out, she mumbled out a few words like ringing, again. It seems that this is not her first time blacking out under these circumstances."

"Well…..do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Shut up you guys….I'm…..trying to rest here….."

"Soi Fon-taichou!"

Before Omaeda could even reach his captain's side, Soi Fon had grabbed a medical tray and flung it across the room, hitting Omaeda right between his eyes causing him to fall to the floor. Covering his face as he rolled around in pain, he was actually somewhat glad. The fact that Soi Fon was her usual self by putting him in pain helped Omaeda to know that she was going to be okay.

"Taichou….." mumbled a still hurting Omaeda.

"Soi Fon-taichou, you're awake?"

"Unohanna-tacihou? I guess I'm in the infirmary huh?"

"Yeah….Toshirou-taichou found you and when you lost consciousness, he called for assistance to bring you back here."

"I owe him one…."

"You do owe him one…..but he did mention that before you passed out, you couldn't recognize him?"

"I don't remember…my head still hurts."

Clutching her head in pain, Soi Fon continued to moan and groan as she lay on the medical bed.

"I'll tell you more when I get better, alright?"

"No worries. Rest well."

Considering the condition that she was in, Soi Fon did not have much of a choice of what to do. She did not want to risk aggravating her injuries any further by resuming her duties, so she handed all missions to Omaeda while she only did the paperwork. This made her feel uncomfortable though, since Omaeda was usually so unreliable, but what other choice did she have? She decided then that when she was well enough, she was going to meditate to calm her nerves, something she usually did whenever she wanted to be alone, or which was more often than not the case, whenever her nerves got the best of her when she entrusted her 2nd seat to take over her. When she was well enough, Soi Fon returned to her quarters and lit a few scented candles, before taking up a kneeling position. Placing both her hands on her thighs, she closed her eyes before letting her mind drift off to reflect about her life.

"Soi Fon-sama! You're back!"

"Yeah….thanks Suzemebachi."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you or anything, when that hollow attacked you, he stole your memories away that's why you couldn't remember anything or anyone…."

"That hollow…..that hollow! I have to find Yuko, I'm supposed to free Yuko after defeating that hollow!"

"Slow down Soi Fon-sama! You're not fully recovered yet…."

"Well….I guess….."

"Plus, you haven't retained all your memories yet….."

"All my memories? What are you talking about?" replied Soi Fon as she gave Suzemebachi a look of confusion.

"The fact that you're still calling Yuko Yuko proves to me that you aren't ready yet."

"Well…..what am I supposed to call her?"

"I think you should find that out for yourself…I don't want to cause trouble again."

"Well…if you say so. But you're got my back right? No matter what happens?"

"Of course, I'll always be here."

Just as she had finished though, the sound of her door opening caught her attention.

"Soi Fon-taichou?"

"Omaeda…..what do you want?"

Before he could say anything, Omaeda quickly went into a corner of the room, crouching down as he raised his hands to protect his face.

"Taichou! Please don't….ahhhhhh!"

"Would you relax you coward? I'm not even doing anything and lucky for you…I'm done with my meditation."

Tearing as he got up, Omaeda finally got the courage to speak up.

"The troops…the troops said they wanted to see you…..after such a long time away…."

"How long away have I been away exactly?"

"About three months or so."

"Wow, that long? Alright, tell them I'll be down to see them soon."

Considering the time she had been away, Soi Fon had agreed to see her troops. She wouldn't ordinarily accept such a request, but she felt like she owed it to them for all the trouble and stress she had caused them.

Meanwhile back at Tarantula Headquarters…..

Locking herself in her room, Yuko cried as she counted the days since Soi Fon's disappearance. Gilgamesh had been torturing her and she still had no idea why. She was on the verge of suicide, but Soi Fon's companionship helped her to keep her sanity. Always hoping that she would return soon, she used her diary as a means of keeping her company. Before she could make another entry though, she was interrupted by none other than Gilgamesh.

"Don't worry, your master is going to come soon," said Gilgamesh with a sickly smile.

He proceeded to drag Yuko out of the room by her hair. She couldn't do anything alone though and was left helpless. The constant tugging of her hair had caused her much pain but alas, she had to bear with it like she has been doing the whole time since she arrived at Tarantula.

"Guards…..keep a lookout….she'll be coming soon," mentioned Gilgamesh over the intercom.

Back at Sereitei….

"Woah taichou…you became a bandit?" remarked one of the 2nd division shinigamis.

"Hey, it wasn't as if I had a choice," replied Soi Fon.

The 2nd divison captain had been entertaining her troops with stories of her time away and it had already been a few days since she returned from the infirmary. She had almost fully recovered from her injuries and it was almost time for her to start searching for Yuko.

"Taichou…." said one of her troops as he pointed towards his captain's hip. "When did you start wielding two zanpaktous? Suzemebachi's there…but what's the other one named?"

Recollecting of how she used to zanpaktous against the knight in her trial, she fixated her gaze on the still unknown zanpaktou. Deciding though that since everything had returned to normal, she was going to give the zanpaktou away. However, she heard Suzemebachi's voice whispering into her ear against doing so.

"Soi Fon-sama, don't!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember how you managed to beat the knight?"

Recalling the surge of reiatsu she felt during the fight, she realized that all that came about when she first grabbed onto that unknown zanpaktou.

"Right…the moment I grabbed onto it…..that's when I felt that surge of energy…"

"That's right…..but don't you remember anything else?"

Trying as hard as she could, she failed to remember anything else of significance during the fight.

"Well…..am I supposed to?"

"You aren't fully healed then….but you should be alright to find her now….."

Struggling to understand why Suzemebachi had told her all this, Soi Fon was staring into space throughout the entirety of her conversation with her zanpaktou. Completely forgetting that she was in the midst of talking with her troops, the 2nd division stared at their captain as they wondered what had caused her to stop all of a sudden.

"Taichou…are you alright?" asked a concerned looking Omaeda as he waved his hands frantically in front of his captain.

"Oh….I'm sorry….I"m fine…..I was just thinking about something….."

"Well…do you want to rest for a bit?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry guys….there are matters that I've got to attend to….."

Making haste for the exit gates of Sereitei, Soi Fon could not help but ponder over the words Suzemebachi had said. For the life of her she had no idea what the hornet was saying but her gut instincts told her that she had to get to the bottom of whatever that was going on. No doubt it had all linked back to Yuko, but how was the little girl involved in all of this Soi Fon wondered. Nonetheless, she had decided that it would be best to start off from where it all began, Tarantula headquarters.

Upon arriving, Soi Fon was quick to realize that something was out of the ordinary. The guards that protected the entrance were missing and when she stepped inside, not a single soul was to be seen. Trying to gather clues of what was happening, she had decided to head towards Yukos room to try and find her diary. After all, she was absolutely positive that the little girl had been hiding something from her. Opening the doors to the room, Soi Fon searched under the bed for the diary, Yukos usual hiding spot. The 2nd division captain however, was unprepared for what she was about to read.

Yuko's Diary Read…

Day 777: Brought this nice shinigami lady in today…..hopefully she'll be able to save me….but she looks familiar though. Come to think of it…..so does her zanpaktou…have I seen her before?

Day 791: I know she can tell that I'm lying but what am I to do? Gilgamesh-sama would be lose his top if Soi Fon tried anything…

Day 801: The trial is tomorrow! I know she'll do well….

Day 802: How could I have forgotten? I know why she looks so familiar now…..That surge of reiatsu when I screamed her name and when she picked up that zanpaktou…Soi Fon-sama…..don't you remember me yet? It's me…..Buzz…your other zanpaktou…..

Day 803: Soi Fon-sama looks badly hurt…..but I know onee-san will take good care of her…Suzemebachi-chan….my twin…..please…..

Day 807: Gilgamesh-sama mentioned Hollow Jack has finally been defeated….she'll retain her memories now won't she…..even if it had been more than 50 years?

Day 813: Gilgamesh-sama said he's going to consume me? WHAT ON EARTH IS HE THINKING? SOI FON-SAMA…..PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU…

Dropping the diary, Soi Fon fell on her knees and covered her face with both hands as she cried a river of tears. Finally, she understood all that's been going on.

"Soi Fon sama…are you alright?"

"Suzemebachi….." Soi Fon struggled to say amidst the tears falling down her cheek. "How could I…forget about her….your sister?"

"It wasn't your fault…when we first encountered Hollow Jack all those years ago…Buzz managed to sacrifice herself so you wouldn't lose all your memories…..Not just you…but I as well…..forgot about her….Everything about you, including your bankai….had to be adjusted now that Buzz was gone…It was only when we fought the knight that I remembered about her….and about you…..I couldn't let you know then because you hadn't retain your memories yet and I was afraid something might have happened if I had let you know the truth too soon…"

"But…..but….why does she have a human form?"

"She could no longer exist inside a weapon had had to seek other means for refuge…..thus she was separated from within the weapon and it became just an ordinary katana, with no soul inside…"

"So…" a still bawling Soi Fon said. "It wasn't my fault….?"

"No, it was all Hollow Jack…"

Giving some time for her master to recover, Suzemebachi finally decided that it was time to continue in their search for Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon-sama! Let's go! If we don't hurry, Buzz will be gone again! Do you want that to happen?"

Grabbing onto the Buzz's handle, she thought about how Yuko, or rather Buzz was in dire need of her help. Summoning the courage to carry on, Soi Fon picked herself off the floor and wiped her tears away.

"Buzz…I'm coming…..just hang in there…..Suzemebachi…..LET'S GO!"

That's the end of Chapter 6! Story's coming to an end but still, do watch out for more updates! Cheers


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Big Clash- Soi Fon vs Gilgamesh

"She'll be here soon…just you wait….." Buzz struggled to say after another whip came down lashing across her back.

"You really think she can beat me? I'm going to consume you and your twin…With the zanpaktou of a captain-level shinigami, I'll be unstoppable!

"Soi Fon-sama always has a way…"

"Don't make me laugh! She has been a weakling and will always be a weakling. She couldn't beat Hollow Jack all those years ago and she needed help from another captain to beat him this time."

"So what…." Buzz said in a rather disappointed tone for she knew what Gilgamesh said was true. If Soi Fon were to pull off a victory, Buzz knew that she needed to help her master. But in her human form, she would be of no use.

"Soi Fon-sama….please pull through…."

Making haste towards Buzz's location, Soi Fon could not help but wonder at all the pain she had caused Buzz. She started to doubt herself too, she could always sense a huge amount of spiritual energy emanating from Gilgamesh and had no idea if she could beat him. Nonetheless, she was not going to stop trying until she died. Knowing that Gilgamesh would only be in one place within the compound, she arrived at Gilgamesh's hidden chamber in no time at all.

Opening the door, she was petrified to see Buzz tied up against the wall, with solid steel chains holding her wrists and ankles against the wall.

"Buzz!"

"Soi Fon sama!"

Noticing the bruises and scars all across her body, Soi Fon could not help but to feel responsible for Buzz's plight. As she collected her thoughts, she tried making her way towards Buzz to free her. But then, a gust of wind blew through the chamber, which formed into a vortex in the middle. As it slowly dissipated, Gilgamesh appeared in the middle giving Soi Fon a sickly smile.

"Welcome…Soi Fon-taichou."

"Gilgamesh…..you bastard."

The 2nd division captain sensed that something wasn't right with it all. She tried approaching Gilgamesh but all he did was stand still. Sensing that there were other individuals in the room, Soi Fon, with the speed of lightning, shunpoed across the room and knocked all of Gilgamesh's assistants out with a focused blast of reiatsu.

"Impressive…..what I'd expect from a captain-level shinigami."

"Planned a sneak attack on me? What an underhanded maneuver."

"I don't want to go through so much trouble but it seems like I have no choice…..but no matter. This will be over fast."

Before she could say anything back, Gilgamesh had made a dash towards Soi Fon attempting to land a punch right in her stomach. Using her superior reflexes, she made large backflip and moved out of the way. Using the momentum as she landed, the 2nd division captain rushed to meet Gilgamesh straight on, delivering a series of short, rapid punches to his torso area. Gilgamesh, if more than anything else, felt more irritated than being in pain. Having had enough, he swung his arm attempting to whack Soi Fon across the face. Once again, the 2nd division captain was more agile and moved out of the way in time.

"I underestimated your quickness, dearest captain. I can't even land a hit on you."

"Yeah, that's right. Give up while you still can," replied Soi Fon as she tried to act tough.

"In your dreams! Don't you know who I am? Vasto Lorde-class hollow, Gilgamesh."

"I honestly couldn't care less about who or what you are. You're going down no matter what!"

"I'll make you eat your words."

Facing the ceiling of the chamber, Gilgamesh let out a huge roar before pulling out a huge sword from out of his chest.

"Wh….wh….what the heck did you just do?" said Soi Fon in shock as she felt the surge in energy from Gilgamesh.

"Dear captain, don't you know about my ability? I consume the zanpaktous of my defeated foes and I inherit them. Depending on the key attributes of the original wielder, I inherit them."

"What…..wait a minute….that means that zanpaktou you're carrying…..it can't be….."

"Yes...it is indeed….Excalibur from the great swordsman, Arthur."

"You….you….defeated him?" Soi Fon said in shock. Arthur was the captain of the 7th division before he went missing on a mission. Renowned for his excellent swordsmanship and strength, Excalibur made Arthur stronger than everyone else in Sereitei in terms of physical strength. Considering what he had said earlier, Soi Fon was concerned now about the strength that Gilgamesh possessed.

"It's time to finish this."

Aiming to slash Soi Fon across the chest, Gilgamesh rushed in and swung the sword down towards the diminutive captain. With greater speed once more, Soi Fon avoided the attack. The impact though was still extreme and it had cracked the ground for quite a distance and sent a tremor travelling in all directions. Flying into the air as a result of the impact, Soi Fon decided to capitalize on the situation and aimed a roundhouse kick towards his jaw. Landing a perfect hit, she had expected Gilgamesh to show some kind of sign that he was hurt but the master swordsman once again showed no response.

"That felt like a fly landing one me…you call that a kick?"

Getting irritated, Soi Fon analysed for an opening. Her superior speed helped her at defense, but her offense seemed to be completely absent.

"Soi Fon-sama, don't get distracted by me! Get rid of him first!" cried Buzz from behind her.

Her zanpaktou's words had encouraged her to continue on but still, it did not give her any ideas on how to beat him.

"Enough of this…you're going to die now!"

Pulling out another sword from his chest, Soi Fon felt another wave of reiatsu surge from Gilgamesh. This time, the energy felt different. It had heightened another of the swordsman's attributes, though she couldn't tell which attribute had increased. Soi Fon was soon about to find out though. Gilgamesh charged towards Soi Fon but this time, at much greater speed. Aiming once again to slash the diminutive captain, he swung Excalibur with all his might. Soi Fon had barely managed to roll out of the way in time, and in fact, had a small piece of her clothing torn off by Excalibur's blade.

"What speed…."

"Hmph, it's all thanks to panther king here."

Looking at both weapons in his hands, she struggled to recall why the name panther king had sounded so familiar.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez zanpaktou, speed."

"That's right, the zanpaktou of the 6th espada!"

Now feeling somewhat desperate, Soi Fon yelled out a huge cry.

"SHUNKO!"

As the kido energy started surrounding her, Soi Fon knew that she had to finish Gilgamesh off as soon as possible. Staring him down, Soi Fon crouched and prepared to go on the offensive. However, the initiative was taken by Gilgamesh and he had quickly made a move towards the 2nd division captain and aimed to swing Excalibur down on her. Using Shunko as armour though, she managed to grab onto Excalibur and push the giant Gilgamesh backwards, sending him crashing against a wall.

"Alright that's good," Soi Fon thought to herself. "But…..how can I finish him off?"

Getting up from the debris, Gilgamesh stood up and shook his head.

"Hmph, even with panther king, you're still too fast."

Soi Fon remained silent. She was still trying to analyse for a weak point but it was of no use. Gilgamesh didn't seem to have a weak point and if she were to utilize her bankai, Soi Fon was worried that the energy would send the roof of the place crashing down on them. Once again, she was lost. Gilgamesh, this time, summoned all the energy he had, creating a crater in the floor below him. Then approaching Soi Fon, once again, swung his sword down upon her. Attempting to block the oncoming attack once again, Soi Fon raised her hand in anticipation to block the attack. However, this time, the power of Gilgamesh had drastically increased and the attack had completely shattered shunko apart. The clash had Soi Fon flying backwards and the impact had shattered a few bones in her arm.

"Ugh…this hurts…..shit…."

"Hahaha….don't look down upon me….."

Approaching the fallen captain, he raised Soi Fon up by grabbing her arm that had been broken from the crash. Amidst her screams of anguish, Gilgamesh had wrestled Suzemebachi from Soi Fon and threw her aside like garbage. Grabbing Suzemebachi by its hilt, he prepared to swallow the zanpaktou. But he was stopped by Buzz's high pitched scream.

"ONEE-CHAN, SOI FON-SAMA!"

Then, almost like magic, Buzz's human body had completely dematerialized into a brilliant white ball that blinded Gilgamesh and it had transferred over to the soulless zanpaktou.

"Soi-Fon sama, I'm here!" whispered Buzz into Soi Fon's head.

"Heh….what took you so long….."

"I couldn't transfer myself over to the blade yet, but when onee-chan and you were about to meet your doom, I just felt this surge in my powers…."

"Huh, you only activate when you see your loved ones in trouble eh?"

"I guess…."

"Well, enough chit-chat, Let's finish him once and for all."

"Understood, Soi Fon-sama!"

Picking herself up from the crash, Soi Fon hurried over and freed Suzemebachi from Gilgamesh's grasp, before retreating into a defensive stance several metres away.

"Damn you you bitch….Suzemebachi was going to be mine!"

"She will never be yours, and neither will Buzz."

"You mean Yuko? Hmph, I was trying to get her back into the zanpaktou you're carrying."

"By torture?"

"Anguish inflames her and that was what I was banking on…..well at least it led you here with Suzemebachi. NOW GIVE ME BACK SUZEMEBACHI!"

"In your dreams!" screamed Soi Fon as she rushed to the exit of the chamber and into the secret garden. Gilgamesh followed after her but was immobilized by the reiatsu that started swirling vigorously around Soi Fon.

"I haven't done this in a while, but let's give it a try….BAN…..KAI!"

A lightning bolt struck the ground in front of where Soi Fon was standing and a brilliant white light started to engulf her. As it slowly disappeared, Soi Fon took on a new form. White wings sprouted from her back and a golden mask covered the entirety of her face. Instead of wielding two zanpaktous, Suzemebachi and Buzz had fused into a single entity, with a hilt in the middle with a single blade each extending outwards from either side of the hilt.

"Hymenoptera Rapid Poison."

"What…..what the heck is that?" Gilgamesh said. This was the first time in the fight that he was afraid of Soi Fon. Her form had altered drastically and she was definitely much stronger than before.

"My original bankai…..I didn't expect to be using it though. I bet you didn't too….."

Getting desperate, Gilgamesh charged with Excalibur towards the 2nd division captain. However, before he could even reach her, Soi Fon flapped her wings and this had caused a sharp supersonic sound to ring in Gilgamesh's ears. Kneeling down and cupping his ears in discomfort, he raised his head only to see the golden mask of Soi Fon staring down upon him.

"You bitch…since when were you so tough….."

"You underestimated me…you didn't think Buzz would come back to me."

"I didn't think…that the change…..would be that drastic…." said an increasingly exhausted Gilgamesh. "How are you not the captain commander of the Gotei 13?"

"You underestimate us shinigamis…"

"You're one tough bitch, I'll give you that…"

"You're just weak as all…."

Finally having had enough of small talk, Soi Fon spun her weapon in the air and drove Buzz's side of the blade into the ground.

"Collapse, Venom."

Thereupon, both blades dematerialized into a blue gas which was inhaled by Gilgamesh. Turning away without saying a word, Soi Fon began to walk out of Tarantula HQ.

"Bitch…" coughing as he talked. "Bitch…..what did you do?"

Finally with some distance between them, the blades had re-appeared onto both sides of the hilt of Soi Fon's weapon.

"Bitch….." yelled Gilgamesh this time coughing out blood. "What did you do!"

"My bankai's technique. My weapon creates a gas that if inhaled, rots the body of the person or thing who breathes in from the inside out."

Perspiration began to stream down Gilgamesh's forehead and he felt his body collapsing. "How dare…..how dare you! I'm…I'm…arghhhhhhhh!" Breathing his terminal breath, Gilgamesh crashed towards the ground as his skin and flesh began to rot to the point where his skeleton could be seen and a smelly odour filled the area.

Slowly powering down from her bankai, Soi Fon began to have small talk with her zanpaktous.

"Thanks you guys, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Welcome Soi Fon-sama!" said the twins in unison.

"Well…..what shall we do now?"

"Let's go mess with Omaeda!" suggested Buzz.

"Great idea! But how should we do it?" replied Suzemebachi.

"Guys…..he hasn't seen this bankai, has he?"

"Nope…..why do you ask Soi Fon-sama?" questioned the twins.

"Till you wait and see," laughed Soi Fon as she began walking off into the sunset.

Later that night….

"BANKAI….."

Waking up from the ruckus, Omaeda stumbled out of bed and opened the door to his quarters.

"Who….who's there?"

Not realizing that he was staring down his captain through her new mask, he screamed in horror.

"AHHHHHHH! A Golden Demon! Get away!" He cowered in a corner and covered his face in fear. Before Soi Fon could burst out into laughter though, a strange noise like flowing water was heard.

"Is he peeing his pants?" asked the twins.

"Yeah, he is," Soi Fon said as she let out a huge laugh.

"Taichou? What are you doing?" screamed Omaeda. "Taichou! Is that you? Taichoooooouuuuu!"

Not bothering to answer, Soi Fon exited the room and laughed away.

"Man…..Suzemebachi, Buzz, this….is the life."

This is the last chapter! I'm sorry if the fight scene seems a bit rushed cus I'm struggling to write stories amidst my busy schedule! Apologies once again and for all those who have been reading I thank you guys


End file.
